movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha and Omega 9: Save The Boys
'Lionsgate pictures from Alpha and Omega 9: Save the Boys ' Voice Cast * Benjamin Diskin as Humphrey * Kate Higgins as Kate, Stinky and Lily * Marvieve Herington as Claudette * Debi Derryberry as Runt and Jimmy Neutron * Christopher Corey Smith as Marcel, Paddy, Shakey, Mooch and Jethro * Richard Gordon as Brent * Mela Lee as Agnes * Maxwell Brentley as Winston * Cindy Robinson as Eve * GK Bowes as Fran and Frieda * Richard Gordon as Fleet * Hugh Tyrell as Salty * Benjamin Waters as Griffin * T.J. Miler as Porkipine 1 * Adam Sandler as Porkipine 2 * Bill Hader as Porkipine 3 * Will Forte as Rick Wolfson * Brady Bluhm as Christopher Robin Full Of BrainPOP Boys * Justin Felbinger as Miles Callitsto * David Bonner as Toby, a Boy from Toby's Travling Circus * Tyler Merna as Prince James * Richard Reitherman as Wart (Arthur Pendragon) * Max Charles as Sherman * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Dickie Jones as Pinocchio * Miles Christopher Bakshi as Tim Templeton * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Jesse Schartz as Leo * Zach Collison as Greg Heffley * Oakes Fegley as Pete, a Boy from Pete's Dragon * Jake T. Austin as Yankee Irving, Fernado and Diego Marquez * Gary Imhoff as Prince Corneulius * Peter Murray as Curdie, a Legend Boy from The Princess and The Goblin * Chio Su Ping as Zach Nichols * Jeffery Rath as Link * Sean Marquette as Mac Foster * No Voice Actor as Villager * Haley Joel Osment as Sora and Mowgli * Jordan Nagi as Russell * David A Kaye as Noddy * ??? as Mouhamed Bassal (OC) * Kevin Dauhby as Cameron * Tara Strong as Ben Tennyson and Timmy Turner * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson * Nika Futterman as Adam Lyon and Miguel Santos * Fushigi Yamada as Max, a Boy from Pokémon * David Hornsby as Fanboy * Veronica Taylor as Ash Ketchum and Max Taylor * Henry Thomas as Elliot * Grant Parsley as Taran * ??? as Baby Mario * Anoty Del Rio as Reptil * Eli Martinel as Hogarth Hughes * Adam Ryan as Cody, a Boy from The Rescuers Down Under. * Paul Collins as John Darling * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan * Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown * Zach Tyler Eisen as Aang and Lucas Nickle * Myles Jeffery as George Little * Zach Callison as Steven Universe * Nobuski Skiene as Kenishi, a English Boy from Kimba The White Lion. * Nicholas Castel Vanderburg as Whyatt Benastalk * Peter Kelamis as Rolf * Miklos Perlus as Eric Needles * Daune Chase as Kurt Von Trapp * Tommy Luske as Micheal Darling, John's Freind * Charlie Schalatter as Tommy Cadle * Himself as Josyah Fierro * Matthew Garber as Micheal Banks * Daniel Hanson as Lewis * Jay Barucheal as Hiccup * No Voice Actor as Timmy Pajama Boy, a Pajama Boy from The Nightmare Before Christmas * Zach Shada as Finn The Human * Noah Crawford as James Rogers, a Hero Boy from Next Advenger Heros of Tommorow * Grant Palmer as Lincoln Loud * James Arnold Taylor as Johnny Test * John Morris as Andy Davis * Suzanne Goldish as Chris Thorndyke * Scott Menville as Robin, a Young Boy from Teen Titans Go! * Iraihim Haneff Huhamed as A.J., Timmy's Freind * Erin Matthews as Coop Burtonburger * Joey Shea as Louie * Macaulay Caulkin as Kevin McCalister and Richard Tyler * Collin Ford as Jake The Neverland Pirate * Dakota Avery Goyo as Jamie Bennett * Spenecer Kelin as Arnold Shortman * Gage Munroe as Matt, a Little Boy from My Big Big Freind * Alex Garfin as Linus Van Pelt, Charlie Brown's Freind * Trey Parker as Stan Marsh * Hillar H as Johnny Quasar * Anton Starkman as Nate Gardner * Alex Collins as Donny, a Brown Boy from Barney and Freinds * Skyler Page as Clarence Wendell * Alberto Ghshi as Kevin Whitney * Cody Rugger as Loud Kiddington * Xiaver Pritchett as Little Bill * Zac Efron as Ted Weggins * Antohny Gonzalez as Miguel Rivera * Joanne Vannicola as Maurcho * Jacqueline Pillon as Matt, a Boy from Cyberchase * E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles * Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines * Ben Schwartz as Randy Cunningham * Daryl Sabra as Hero Boy * Issac Hempstead Wright as Eggs * Jason Marsden as Calvin, a Boy from Gummi Bear * Matt Hill as Tyler Bowman * Andrew Lawrence as T.J Detwiller * Jason Keaton as Tim (Young Teenager) * ??? as Moby, Tim's Best Freind. * ??? as BrainPOP Robots, Full of Robots and Boys * Sam Lerner as Zak Saturday * Pamela Adlon as Pajama Sam * Aiden Pompey as Quincy, Leo's Freind * Howie Mandel as Bobby Generic * Weird Al Yankovic as Milo Murphy * Collin Dean as Greg, a Boy from Over The Garden Wall * Kodi Smit McPhee as Norman Babcock * Christine Cavanugh as Chuckie Finster, Tommy's Freind * Vini Takhashi as Little Pete * Zachary Gordon as Gil, a Mermaid Boy from Bubble Guppies. * Freddie Highmore as Charlie Bucket * Julie Lemieux as Shingo Tuskino * Yoshiko Otha as Marine Boy * ??? as Sam Spacebot * Harrison Chad as Tarzan * Sean Giambrone as Jeff Randell * Dwayne Hil as Ramone, a Brown Boy from Peg + Cat * Huck Milner as Dash Parr * Sabrina Pirte as Chuck McFarlne * Ethan Kemmer as Geo, a Boy from Team Umizumi. * Dee Bardley Baker as Billy White * Tom Holland as Walter Beckett, a Young Boy * Brian Freund as Marty, a Boy from ToonMarty. * Annick Obanswain as Herb * Lucas Cruikshank as Fred Figglehorn Songs * Roar - Katy Perry * We Are The BrainPOP Boys - BrainPOP Boys * Cum On Feel The Noize - BrainPOP Boys * The Boys are Back in Town - Thin Lizzy * Shake Your Groove Thing - Peaches and Herb * Joy to the World - Three Dog Night * Go Jimmy Jimmy - Aaron Carter * Into The Night - Santana * Jimmy Neutron Theme - Saturday Morning Acapella * Pop - White Knight Instrumental * Jungle Dance - Kindermusik International * Zero - Imagine Dragons * Jimmy Neutron - Bowling for Soup * Thrilvile Cast - Dr. Kunkle's Funkel Cake * We Bulit the City - Starship (Ending the Film) Category:Lionsgate Films Category:Alpha and Omega Category:BrainPOP Kids Category:Films directed by Jon Favreau